The present invention relates to processors, and more specifically to processor management.
Advanced processors can typically handle a number of threads (e.g., four), which may be subparts of a software process. The threads are usually executed in a time-division multiplex manner by the processor and may share the same memory (e.g., registers) on the processor or have memory assigned to them (e.g., particular registers). During execution, a software thread may issue a data request (e.g., to a data source). The software thread may then poll to check whether the data request has been fulfilled.